fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Idea: Lunar Eclipse
Lunar Eclipse is an element that was suggested by DarkCycloneX. Lunar Eclipse is a superior element. It costs 700 diamonds. The symbol contains the color, Dark and Light, representing a moon and a sun. This element is used for distance-based attacks and stunning combos. Its Passive Move has a blinding effect, and can only be purchased after you purchase its first three moves. ' '''Statistics' Player Opinions Damage: Fairly High Speed: Quite High Defense:Above Average Spells '''Moonlight Blessing "User uses light power to heal themself and players in their party" User uses the moon's power to heal themselves by 258 health per second. Any enemy stuck in the moon's glimmer while the caster is charging this move, will lose 258 health per second. * Damage 340, varies on if an opponent enters the glimmer * Cooldown is 8 seconds * Mana cost is 325 Guardian's Shield "User makes a white shield form stars that absorbs projectiles and blasts them back, as Heavenly Light Beams" User makes a white shield, that reflects projectile moves, transforming them into the Lunar Eclipse projectile. Any transformation move that is equipped by the caster or nearby players will be disabled, but no mana will be taken away. * Damage 560, varies on if the opponent shoots a projectile * Cooldown is 8 seconds * Mana cost is 325 * Tip: You should use a healing move while this lasts so that you have the upper hand when the move is over. Heavenly Light Beam "User uses moonlight to ascend into the air and blast down a white beam that can switch directions until it hits a target" User summons moonlight energy to fly in the air and shoot down a beam that if charged and the first one missed, will result in more beams crashing down onto the battlefield until one of them hits a target. This have a temporary blinding affect that lasts a little longer than most blinding affects. Guardian Wings "User gains whitish silver wings that allows them to fly anywhere in the distance" User gains wings that reduces any damage if shot by a projectile before taking off. If the user aims above an opponent, the opponent will be blinded. After the user aims to a position, they will glide down until they reach the bottom. * Damage is 560, 700 if charged * Cooldown time takes 6 seconds * Mana cost is 400 Lunar Lights(Ultimate) "User summons light and moon energy to ascend, creating a blinding that spreads over the battlefield" User uses energy to create a moon that blinds all players that are currently on the battlefield, and stuns other players. This will give the caster time to escape or attacks the stunned and blinded players. You must choose wisely. * Damage is 150 * Cooldown time takes 60 seconds * Mana cost is 950 * Tip: Make sure to figure out a plan or be near a safe zone if you want to escape before you use this move.